Cycles often utilize an axle to connect a cycle front wheel to two cycle forks, the axle secured by axle housings located at the bottom of the forks, the axle supporting the front wheel. The forks are often connected to a cycle frame with a steering stem and triple clamps. The location of the front wheel axle relative to the steering stem determines two important attributes commonly referred to as the “trail” and the “rake,” the rake also referred to as the “steering angle or castor”.
The trail and rake are significant factors determining a cycle's handling and steering characteristics. The prior art for changing trail and rake include, but are not limited to: varied offset retrofitted triple clamps; adjustable offset triple clamps; adjustable axle carriers; adjustable stems; and adjustable eccentric axles. A simple one-piece offset axle is needed to provide cycle handling adjustments.